The Bodyguard
by AryRiddle
Summary: Sansa Stark is a popular pop star engaged to a wealthy politician, Joffrey Baratheon, who is the most powerful candidate for President. Sandor Clegane has no choice but to be her bodyguard for one night during a concert, and things don't turn out the way they expected. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! It all belongs to George R. R. Martin.**

**I really wanted to make a modern Sansan fanfiction, and I have had this idea in my head for such a long time! So I decided to write it and post it, I hope that you guys like it!**

**Almost all characters are aged up, but they don't have the same age difference as in the book/show. Sansa is 20, Joffrey is 27, and Sandor is 44, I hope no one has a problem with that (at least no one is underage in this fic!)**

**This first chapter is a little (okay, VERY!) inspired by the movie "The Bodyguard", and as you can see, the title is also taken from that movie ^^**

**Enjoy! And remember that reviews are love!**

* * *

Sandor Clegane was the best bodyguard in the city, probably in the entire country, and everybody knew it, especially him. That's why when he was ordered by his boss to do that job, he felt so angry.

He had been trained to deal with extremely dangerous situation. He could fight against the most skilled assassins and all kinds of other scum with an ease that made it look like he was born to fight. He had fought in the civil war that had ended the Dictatorship in that country. He had been working his entire career protecting important people: the Lannisters, no less, the richest family in the country of Westeros. He had protected even the President Robert Baratheon, and he was completely sure that if he had been with Robert when he was killed, he wouldn't have been killed. And he had been working protecting that Presindent's son since the boy was a little four-year-old brat. Joffrey Baratheon was a young spoiled brat that had a big mouth and no brains, but he was an important person nonetheless. He was going to be the next President, although he was only twenty-seven years old.

So when that little prick, Joffrey, had ordered him to take care of another person that night, Sandor had been furious…

…Because Joffrey had set him to take care of a singer.

Not that that singer in particular wasn't important. She was Joffrey's fiancée, Sansa Stark. She also came for a wealthy and very influent family in the high society, and her father had been the Vice President and a childhood best friend of Robert Baratheon. He had also died shortly after the President's own death, and who had done it wasn't known yet. What was known, however, was that it had been a very messy business, with a lot of blood and gore involved. Sandor didn't know the details, and it was no hair off his arse.

Sandor arrived at the stadium were his boss's fiancée was going to sing that night, and walked in through the backstage door dresses in his black work suit and with dark glasses on, just like always. Nobody stopped him because they all recognized him immediately: tall, fierce-looking and with half his face burnt. He was never mistaken for someone else.

"Sandor!" a man exclaimed, approaching him. Sandor raised his eyebrows, bothered at being treated with such familiarity by a stranger. "We were waiting for you, we were so worried you were not going to come."

He looked around him to check the place and get familiar with it. He frowned when he saw no one else from security there.

"Am I the only one here?" he rasped.

"Yes…well, others were going to come, as always, but… We don't know what happened; they didn't pick up their phones, and none of them showed up. We were desperate, but when Sansa called her boyfriend he told us that you would come. You were our only hope, or she would have been alone tonight" the man said, a bit nervous after seeing Sandor's expression.

"And can't she be alone? It's only a fucking concert" again he rasped, irritated. He didn't see how a buggering artist could be threatened, and he had better things to do than wasting his time watching over an annoying girl's back.

"There are **_thousands_** of hysterical fans out there that want to get to her!" the man exclaimed, alarmed. "They would crush her if they managed to go past the security lines!"

Sandor grunted and rolled his eyes. He didn't really think that it was that much of a big deal, but he shut up. His boss had decided that he was to do that job, and it was only one night, so he accepted like a good dog that he was. He would take care of that bloody girl singer and take her home safe and sound so that he was free of her.

He didn't give much thought to the fact that, even if the girl lived in the Red Keep (the President's house) with the rest of the Baratheon/Lannister family, he had never seen her. Either she was always locked in her room or she was out practicing for a concert or recording a new album or on a world tour. Sandor had never, ever, seen the girl. He had heard that she was a beauty, he sometimes heard other bodyguards talking about her, but not Joffrey. Sandor thought that his boss didn't really care too much for his fiancée, but it wasn't his business. Maybe that was better, that way maybe he would get rid of having to go and take care of her.

He checked the perimeter, to make sure that everything was in order. Not that he thought that anything would be out of place, but it was pure simple routine and he was used to it as a good bodyguard that he was. When he saw that everything was alright, he approached the stage. The concert hadn't started yet, and the fans that had gone to see their idol were getting impatient. The noise was way too loud. Sandor had expected to see only little girls and preteens or something, but he found that there were people of both genders and of all ages, all calling out loud for the star to finally come out. He saw girls, boys, teenagers, women and men, all shouting and waving little sticks with lights of bright colors, and some of them were holding posters with messages and stuff like that. A group of young men in their twenties had a huge poster with the words **_'MARRY ME SANSA!_**' written on it. It only made Sandor frown even more.

_All this because of a fucking singer? The world is crowed with useless idiots _he thought irritated.

He didn't like singers, or any kind of artists, with their beautiful faces, their fake smiles, drama, lies (although he didn't like politicians because of that either), glamorous lifestyle and all that shit. They only had birds in their fucking empty heads, and no sense of the real world. And worse, they created more air-headed people with their buggering songs about romance and shit like that. It was all useless.

Suddenly the lights faded away in the stadium, the colorful ones in the stage lit up, and fog filled the place while music started to sound loudly through the speakers and the people that played the instruments came out. The concert had started. After a small intro, Sansa Stark appeared on stage, greeting her fans with her arms wide open, and thousands of people screamed her name.

Sandor found himself staring in awe at the young woman, unaware of the stunned face that he had. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful. No, she was more than beautiful. She was fucking perfect.

She was younger than her fiancée, having recently turned twenty. She had long auburn curls that looked red under a certain light. She was tall but very fit, with long legs, a tiny waist, and big round breasts. Her face was like that of an angel, all white perfection. He couldn't see the color of her eyes from where he was standing, but he imagined that they would also be beautiful, judging by everything else that he could see. Sansa was dressed for the concert with a very girly pink and puffy mini dress.

And when she sang… Fucking buggering hells, he forgot how much he despised music. He had never heard a more beautiful sound in the world, even though it was pop music and he despised that gender of music. He despised all music, but he loved that voice. It was sweet like honey.

He didn't even notice that he had been standing in the same place for two hours, watching the entire show, watching Sansa singing all her songs and dancing and smiling and going away for a few minutes every now and then only to come back with a different outfit every time. He just couldn't take his eyes off her…

Until she went backstage again, only that this time through the side of the stage in which Sandor was standing. She wasn't looking to were she was going and she almost crashed against him, but he moved out of the way. His movement called her attention and she stopped walking, raising her head to look at him.

"Pardon me, ser…" her words died in her mouth when she saw him. But she wasn't looking at him in the eyes, she was looking at the side of his face, where the flesh was burnt and horribly scarred. Sandor could finally see her eyes; they were amazingly blue and beautiful, big and bright. But they were instantly filled with horror upon seeing his face, and it angered him.

"What? You've got no pretty words for this?" he rasped mockingly, trying to control the anger in his voice.

She tried to say something, but she couldn't. She knew that he was her bodyguard that night, sent by her fiancée to protect her, so she tried to hide the horror and terror in her face.

"I'm sorry" she repeated, and she walked away from him. She picked up a bottle of water and drank from it while a guitar solo was going on outside on the stage to entertain the people, and once she was refreshed she went back out to keep singing, and her smile was back on her face. That angered Sandor as well, the fact that she could smile to all those thousands of buggers, but she had not managed to even look at him.

_Are you surprised? Stupid dog, why would she look at you? She will probably be praying not to ever have to see your horrible face ever again._

He didn't want to keep watching her no more. He walked away from were he had been standing for hours watching her, admiring her. But he could not stop listening to her. Suddenly he hated the sound of her voice and he didn't want to hear it for a single minute more.

He realized that, while he had been watching her, he had not taken care of his duties as bodyguard to keep an eye on the place. He mentally cursed at her for distracting him from his job, something that no one ever in his life had done.

The concert ended not long after that. The music stopped, and Sansa came back to the backstage, sweaty and tired, but with a big smile on her face. Her crew cheered and applauded her for her success that night.

"You were fantastic, Sansa!" a woman exclaimed.

_Yes, she was _Sandor thought spitefully.

A crashing sound and a loud noise caught his attention. He didn't know from were it came at first, until he saw the riot of fans that had somehow broken their way in, and now were screaming like madmen and running towards Sansa, who was frozen in place.

"How did they get here?!" the man that had spoken before with Sandor shouted. "Get them out! GET THEM OUT!"

There were hundreds of people in there suddenly, and it was chaos. A sea of hands reached out to Sansa, and suddenly she was lost between all of the crazy fans.

"SANSA!" shouted someone of the crew.

Sandor didn't give it a second thought before running towards were all that people were, and he pushed them to the side, carelessly throwing them to the floor as her made his way forward to find Sansa. She had lost her balance and fallen to the floor too with all those people pushing and pulling from her, and she was covering her head with her little hands, trying to protect herself from the people who were crushing her. Sandor arrived at her side and picked her up in his arms. When the fans saw such a huge man with such a face picking up their idol, they were scared and finally stepped back, moment that he used to get away from there. Those who hadn't seen Sandor tried to follow him, but he ran to the back exit and kicked it open, rushing towards his black car which he had parked right there. He opened the door and left Sansa in the back seat and quickly put her safety belt on before closing the door, and going around the car to get inside the driver's seat. He drove away from the parking just as the riot of hysterical fans came running out of the stadium. They tried to follow the back car, but in a matter of seconds it had left them all behind, and Sansa was safe on her way home.

Sandor didn't speak, and it was all in silence until he heard the girl weeping on the back seat, so he raised his eyes to look at her throw the rear mirror. Sansa had curled up in a fetal position on her seat and she was leaning against the door and the window, as far away from him as possible.

"Do I frighten you so much, girl?" he rasped. She met his eyes on the mirror, and the looked confused. Her hair was a mess from that little incident with the mob, and her tears had made her makeup run all over the place. But it was undeniable that even with those pitiful looks, she was still incredibly beautiful.

Slowly, she shook her head.

"N-no… No, it's not you" she said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "Thank you… for saving me."

Sandor wanted to scoff and make some sarcastic comment, but he found himself unable to. Instead of that, he just slightly nodded his head, and he kept driving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I've had like the biggest case of writer's block EVER with this story. Like, I knew what I wanted to write, but I had no idea how to do it... I promise that from now on I will update much faster!**

**Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter! And remplease leave a review! :D**

* * *

Just like every morning, Sandor woke up very early, before everyone else, when it was still dark outside. The first thing that he did every morning was going out for a run, he needed the exercise to stay fit and muscular, and it helped him think clearly. Then he returned to the Red Keep manor, took a cold shower, put on his black work suit and had breakfast. By the time he was done, the sun had rised and everybody was awake.

Joffrey Baratheon always had breakfast with his mother and his two younger siblings, who were no more than teenagers. Sandor had always hated the mother, Cersei Lannister. She was probably the most arrogant woman in the entire country, and also the most promiscuous, thought she always tried to hide that last part. But he didn't hate her as much as he hated his boss Joffrey.

Joffrey had entered the dining room without even saying hello, and he was sitting down on the large mahogany table having breakfast and reading that morning's newspaper. As usual, he was trying to find what was being said about him. For the expression on his face, Sandor supposed that it was good news.

"I don't know why I have to wait any longer" the young man said. "I'm practically President already, I'm the one that's governing. Why waste more time and money when I have no opponents? At least, no competent ones…"

"Things have to made how they are supposed to if you want to do them right" his mother said, taking a sip from a cup of tea.

"Dog!" Joffrey said then, and Sandor looked at him. Joffrey always called him like that. "Did you do what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes" he nodded. Cersei looked curious.

"What was that, Joffrey?" she asked her son, putting the cup of tea down on the table.

"Sansa was left with no bodyguards and she had a concert last night, so I told the Hound to go" Joffrey said, without taking his eyes away from the newspaper. His face was serious now. "I trust everything was alright?"

"There was a fan riot, but nothing important" Sandor said. It had been something serious, Sansa could have been harmed, but he doubted very much that either Joffrey or Cersei would care very much about it, so why say anything else?

"Huh, interesting… And tell me, did you see any… men? With her?"

Joffrey's expression was dark, but Sandor was not able to read it, as he could not see the look in his green eyes. But he didn't like the tone of voice in which his boss had asked that question. Was that the reason why he had sent his bodyguard to take care of his fiancée? To check that she wasn't seeing anyone else behind his back? Sandor had only seen Sansa that last night, and he didn't know her, but she certainly didn't look like the kind of person that would cheat. She looked so sweet and fragile… Like a china doll.

"No" he answered then, with no trail of emotion on his voice, just like every time that he spoke when he was on the job. Joffrey seemed satisfied with the answer.

Right then, just like if she had been summoned by them when they mentioned her name, Sansa appeared in the dining room where the Baratheon-Lannister family was having breakfast. The sight of her surprised Sandor, who had never seen the young woman anywhere inside the Red Keep. Sansa was wearing a short white dress, and her long auburn hair was loose. Everyone else seemed as surprised as Sandor to see her there.

"Sansa!" Cersei exclaimed, and she smiled upon seeing her future daughter-in-law. "Such a surprise to see you here, little dove!"

"I woke up earlier today" the young woman said, smiling shyly. "I couldn't sleep."

Then she saw Sandor, who was standing on his feet a few feet away from Joffrey. She stared at him in the eyes for a second, and then she looked away without saying anything. Sandor was not sure, but he could have sworn that the girl's cheek had turned of a bright pink color just then.

"I hear that there was trouble in the concert?"

"Well, just a few fans, it was nothing… The entire night was perfect."

Sandor had to fight back his urge to snort. It was not his place to make any comment.

"Sansa" Joffrey said suddenly, and the girl looked at him "are you forgetting something?"

She looked confused for a moment, but then she smiled (Sandor thought that there was something off about that smile) and she walked to where her fiancée was and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning" she said, still smiling. And still, there was something off about that smile, but no one seemed to notice. Then she sat down next to her fiancée and the servants served her some breakfast. She was starving.

Sandor couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had thought a bit about her last night, he had found it quite hard to forget about that beautiful woman with the auburn hair and blue eyes, and now that she was there in front of him paying attention to nothing else but to her breakfast, Sandor found himself observing her from the corner of his eye. Sansa was much more calmer than she had been last night, when he brought her back to the Red Keep, but he could perfectly see that she was uneasy... Was she still shaken up about last night?

Thought curiosity was biting at him, he made no comments. He just stood there in complete silence behind his boss.

"Are you alright, Sansa?" Cersei asked then, apparently sensing too that Sansa was behaving somehow weirdly. "You seem awfully quiet this morning..."

Sansa looked alarmed by that comment. Sandor frowned while he watched the girl shake her head from side to side quickly, like a little girl who was afraid of having been caught doing something bad.

"No, I'm just... I couldn't sleep well. But I'm alright" Sansa pulled a small smile from her lips. Then something seemed to have ocurred to her. "Joffrey..." she murmured, calling her fiancée, who didn't lift his face from the newspaper to look at her. However, Sansa continued speaking. "I was wondering if I... I wanted to ask you if I could maybe go out today? There are some thing I want to buy."

Sandor frowned even more than before. Was she asking for permision to go out? What was this, a prison?!

"There is no one that can accompany you today" was all Joffrey say, still with his face hidden behind the newspaper.

Sandor almost snorted when he heard that tone of voice coming out of his boss' mouth. What was he thinking, that Sansa wanted to go out to meet with other men? Didn't Joffrey trust his word when Sandor had told him that his fiancée hadn't been seen with any men?

As if Joffrey had read his thoughts, he turned his head around to stare at the huge bodyguard, and remained silent for a couple of seconds before shrugging.

"You can take Clegane again if you want."

Cersei almost choked on her cup of tea. "What?!" she exclaimed, thought it sounded more like _are you fucking nuts?!_ She seemed to realize that too, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "But, Joffrey, you can not be left without a bodyguard..."

"I have Meryn and Boros, they'll do for the day" Joffrey said before his mother stopped talking. Then he looked at his fiancé. "Are you ok with that, my darling?"

Sandor's eyes immediatly searched Sansa's, and so did her's, who lifted her head to look at him. A pink flush appeared on her face, which confused Sandor. What was she flushing about? She seemed to struggle when looking at him.

_Is it the bloody scars?_ But there wasn't any sign of disgust on her face, just... simple embarrassment.

"If he's alright with it" Sansa ended up saying. Sandor almost snorted again in amusement.

_So bloody polite!_

Joffrey closed the newspaper and left it on the table.

"Then say no more, he's all yours for the day" Sansa blushed furiously again when Joffrey said those words. Sandor's amusement just kept increasing with each passing second.

Sansa finished her breakfast and stood up from the table.

"Well then..." she said "We're leaving in ten minutes. And we need the car" and then she walked away from the dining room.

For Sandor, this was humilliating. Now he did bot only receive orders telling him to take care of the singer, but he also had to take orders _from_ the singer. But as much as he wanted to protest and say a thing or two that wouldn't be exactly appropiate, he managed to shut his mouth and nod. Just like the obedient dog that he was...

Sansa left the dining room to get ready, and Sandor excused himself from the presence of the Lannisters, going then to the front door. He stepped outside of the Red Keep and asked the guard there to bring one of the cars. The car was brought a minute later, a black Mercedes with blackened and bullet-proof windows. Sandor entered the car and sat on the driver's seat, putting the keys on to start the engine, and he waited there for Sansa Stark to come out of the Red Keep.

At exactly the tine that she had said he saw her walking out the front door and she opened the door to sit on the back seat, just like the night before. She buckled in, and Sandor started driving away to leave the mansion's terrains and get into the road.

"Where do you want to go?" ge asked, his voice revealing that he wasn't in a very good mood.

"To the mall" she said, and Sandor frowned. To the mall? Really? Was there any worse torture?! "As I said before, I have some things to buy."

"And couldn't you get someone else to do the shopping for you, girl?" he rasped, maybe in a harsher tone that he had intended, but really the idea of expending an entire day with a young woman shopping didn't attract him at all.

Sansa narrowed her eyes, staring at him through the rear mirror.

"No. I want to do it myself."

"Are you so desperate to get out of the Red Keep?" he couldn't stop himself, the words just poured out of his mouth. He had seen the way in which she acted that morning... It seemed that the only reason why Sansa Stark had had breakfast with her fiancée and future mother-in-law was because she had needed to, not because she wante to.

"No" the young woman said, though her voice shook when she spoke.

Sandor didn't believe it. He could smell a lie, just like dogs could smell fear.

"Do you even like Joffrey?" again, he couldn't stop himself. He disn't know what was happening to him. He was always able to keep his mouth shut whenever he had an opinion about something, but he had ni idea why this conversation with Sansa Dtark was bothering him so much. He just felt a kind of... fury, deep inside him that he couldn't describe.

Sansa looked alarmed by such a daring question coming out of one of her fiancée's employees.

"Why do you ask that?!"

That wasn't a no or a yes.

"Hey, I've known Joffrey since he was almost a baby. He's a fucking unbearable brat, so it would be perfectly understandable if you did not love him."

Sansa was opening and closing her mouth multiple times nervously, trying to answer. She was having some difficulties with it.

"I love Joffrey more than anything or anyone in the world" she managed to say, and she turned her gaze away, stopping to stare at the bodyguard through the rear mirror and instead she looked outside the window, at the streets and people passing by.

Sandor raised an eyebrow in response to her words. He wanted to make some rude reply, some sarcastic comeback, he wanted to say something to shake the girl up and get her to confess that she was lying. If there was one thing tat he hated in this world, it was liars.

_The pretty singer doesn't love that fucking spoiled brat!_ he thought for himself. _She wants what they all want. Let it be his pretty face, or his fame, or his last name or his money_.

So what if that didn't make sense? It didn't make sense for a very simple reason: Sansa already has all those things on her own, she didn't need Joffrey Baratheon! That's what the good side of Sandor was telling him.

The bad side, though, was saying: women always want more, no matter what.

_Because she can't be with him because of his cock, can she?_ the sole thought made him lought out loud without realizing it. He had heard what other women had said about his bosse's skill in bed. They said that Joffrey Baratheon was as good in bed just as much as the Lannisters were poor.

When he had laughed, Sansa Stark had her attention drawn back to him, and she raised an eyebrow just as he had before. Sandor was back to being serious now, and he didn't stare back at her through the rear mirror. They didn't talk again until they reached the mall. Sandor parked, and Sansa got out of the car without even saying a word.

"Hey!" Sandor called after her, getting out of the car too. "Wait, girl!"

"Why do I have to wait? I thought it was you who had to follow, so keep up" Sansa shot back at him, and he almost stopped dead on his tracks, stunned by the sudden fierceness in the young woman's voice.

_She can have a temper, alright_ he made a mental note to himself about that, and then he followed the redhead inside the mall.

He got extremelly bored following the young woman from store to store, but he tried to at least entertain himself by observing what she was shopping for. Sansa had put on a pair of dark sun-glasses and a scarf covered part of her hair so that it would be harder to recognize her (thought both of them doubted that would work) and she looked at various dresses and other pieces of clothing, jewelry, shoes... She even stopped in a bookstore for a bit and eyed some books that were there. Sandor wasn't able to see the title of the books, though he was curious to know, but before he could take a look Sansa went out of the bookstore and he had to follow.

"Are you mad?" Sansa asked suddenly, surprising him. When she saw that Sandor was confused, she explained herself. " Are you mad because you have to take care of me? Again, I mean."

He grunted. "A dog only follows orders."

"But you are not a dog, you are a person" she protested.

"I prefer dogs to people."

"You haven't answered my question."

He sighed. What did she care?!

"I'm not particularly happy about this job" she admitted. "I don't have time to lose taking care of little girls" he ignored the slightly offended expression in Sansa's face "but after last night I admit that maybe you do need protection from crazy fans. Buggering idiots..."

Sansa sighed. They walked into another store, and there was a very fancy dress on a mannequin. It was of dark green silk, cut over the knees, with a tight bodice and sleeveless, and very elegant. Sandor thought it would look good on the girl, but he shook the thought out of his head. He heard Sansa whispering something under her breath as she touched the dress.

"It isn't from them from whom I need protection..."

Sandor frowned again. What did she mean by that? Who else was there that could possibly be a threat to her? Oh, yes, she wasn't only involved in the world of fame and music, but also in politics.

"As Joffrey's fiancée, you will be safe. No one wants to wake up the wrath of the Lannisters. And if you are worried that the fuckers who got your Daddy will come to get you too, don't worry. They already killed him, no one has any use for you now that you can't be used against him."

He should have not said that, he should have not said that! He wanted to bite his own tongue off, but he could not take back what he had already said. He had never seen such a sad face on anyone's face ever before. Sansa Stark's were full of tears, tears that she was fighting back, and she looked like her heart had been broken in a million pieces inside her chest. Sandor wanted to say he was sorry, but the words didn't come out of his mouth.

"Why do you have to be so hateful?" Sansa whispered before walking right past beside him and leaving him behind. Sandor was left there standing alone, and he felt like he had just been hit on the head with a giant rock. What the fuck had that been?

Because he was the girl's bodyguard and he could leave her alone, he walked to join her, standing just a few feet behind her. She was talking to one of the stores employees, asking to get the dress brought to her. While she was waiting for her orders to be carried, she turned around and looked at Sandor. The tears had disappeared from her eyes, but he could see that she was still very upset.

"As for today, you are my bodyguard, and you will do exactly as I tell you" she said, her voice shaking a bit. "And right now I'm telling you that you are not to speak a word to me at all, unless I command you otherwise. Understood?"

Slowly, Sandor nodded, looking at the girl thought his dark glasses. Later, Sansa tried the dress on when it was brought to her, she liked it, and so she bought it. They left the store and walked around for a bit more of time. In the end, Sansa was carrying lots of bags with different items, and she hadn't spoken a word to Sandor at any moment, and as commanded, he didn't speak a word to her either. He just observed her the entire time, and he could not help but wonder what a lot was that that pretty girl was hiding. For whatever it was, Sandor could feel that it wasn't anything good. It wasn't anything good at all.


End file.
